L'amore a Colori
by Lavender Orange
Summary: Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke/Sebenarnya aku yang jatuh cinta dengan Hinata/Apa imbalannya kalau aku mendapatkan hatinya/AU, OOC, R&R ajha dehh ...
1. Chapter 1

Holla Lav kembali setelah berbulan-bulan meninggalkan FFN #di gampar

#curcol bentar# Sekian lama, aku ulangan, nggak tahu bakal dapet berapa… aaaaa… *nyanyi" gaje.

Ulangan kok, susah banget,, musti ngerjaind tugas menumpuk, ngejar-ngejar guru buat dapetin remedtan.. ngeluarind duit bwt nyogok temen ngaseh jawaban ulangan kekelas laen. Musti les yang ngebosenin, begitulah nasip anak sekolah, dannn selan…. #d bekep

Oh ya, Lav mo nyampein berbagai rasa terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca Lav yang parah ini #sembah sujud

Yapp, buat yang udah mau baca end review, saya ucapkan makasih, sangat terimakasih #pake toa

Yaudah dari pada banyak bacot, lanjut aja ya…. !

**L'amore****a Colori**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi, W CINTA LOEEEE…. **

**By : Lavender Orange**

**Summary :** Dari sekian warna yang ada di dalam cat airku, entah kenapa aku hanya menyukai warna biru dongker. Aku pun juga tak mengerti kenapa aku menyukai warna itu, entah karna kepribadianmu atau sifatmu yang membuatku memilih warna seperti itu. Dan bodohnya aku juga jatuh cinta padamu.

**Love Colour**

Langit telah menunjukkan warna kemerah-merahannya, matahari yang telah lama menyinari bumi kini mulai bergerak ke barat untuk beristirahat. Dari jendela kamar seseorang, tampak seorang gadis yang sedang menyelesaikan sketsa gambarnya. Gadis itu begitu asyik, ketika matahari sudah meninggalkan bumi. Hal yang biasa dia lihat dari ambang jendela kamarnya, namun semua perhatiannya tersita kepada lukisan yang hamper selesai.

Pemilik warna rambut indigo ini tersenyum simpul melihat lukisan yang ating selesai, hanaa diberi warna pink sedikit, maka jadilah sudah lukisan yang dia selesaikan seharian ini.

_Tok tok_

Suara pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, membuat ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang ating.

"Kau melukis lagi?" Tanya seseorang yang masuk kekamar gadis itu.

"Ah, iya Nii-san. Hanya bunga Sakura saja. Karena besok adalah akhir musim panas, makanya aku menggambar ini," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hmmm, oke, oke. Dan karena hal ini, kau tidak menyahut panggilanku. Ayo cepat, kau harus membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, aku sudah lapar Hinata. Lagipula, besok adalah pertama kali kau masuk sekolah ke SMA barumu. Jadi jangan tidur malam-malam," kata Neji panjang lebar. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap lukisannya. Neji pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamar.

"Huftt, akhirnya selesai," Hinata memandang kembali lukisan yang sudah jadi itu. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas untuk menggerakkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku. Perlahan Hinata bangkit, dan berjalan keluar kamar karena mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi oleh Neji. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Berharap besok ia mendapatkan hari yang menyenangkan.

….

Matahari hanya sedikit menampakkan wajahnya, belum berani sepenuhnya menampakkan diri. Namun, dari sebuah rumah tampak seorang gadis yang sudah rapi untuk memulai hari. Ya, Hinata sudah siap sedari tadi. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi, supaya ia lebih leluasa melihat sekolah barunya

"Hinata, ayo sarapan."

"Baik, Nii-san," Hinata menuruni tangga kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Ia kemudian duduk, dan melihat sup miso sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Neji tersenyum memandang baju Hinata yang terlihat kebesaran.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, kau senang," Neji tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Hinata yang sumingrah. "Tentu saja aku senang Nii-san. Semoga saja aku mendapatkan hal yang emnyenangkan hari ini," Hinata menuangkan sup miso itu kemangkuk, dan memberikannya kepada Neji.

"Tadi malam, aku sudah memberitahu Tou-san, barang-barang kita yang ada di Suna, akan dibawa kemari besok. Tou-san juga tidak bisa pulang kesini dalam waktu dekat, ternyata pekerjaannya disini, masih lama diurus. " kata Neji panjang lebar, sambil memasukkan sup miso kemulutnya.

Hinata mendengarkan sambil, menuangkan sup miso kemangkuknya sendiri. "Tapi, mengapa kita disuruh pindah cepat-cepat," Hinata menatap bingung pada Neji.

"Entahlah, itu kan kemauan Tou-san. Ya sudah ayo cepat, habiskan sarapanmu. Aku belum terlalu mengetahui daerah ini. Jadi kalau kita tersesat, masih ada waktu untuk mencari sekolahmu dan universitasku," Neji melanjutkan acara makannya, begitu pun Hinata

…..

Bangunan sekolah tempat Hinata belajar sudah tampak dikejauhan. Siluet bangunan yang besar sudah tampak dimata gadis itu, senyumnya yang mengembang sudah tampak sedari ia melihat bangunan itu. Neji semakin cepat meng-gas motor sport birunya, untungnya ia masih hafal jalanan menuju sekolah adiknya.

Tepat pukul tujuh kurang 10 menit, motor Neji sampai dipagar bangunan sekolah tersebut. Banyak siswa-siswi SMA Tokyo yang memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan senyum dan canda. Hinata turun dari motor Neji kemudian menyerahkan helmnya kepada Neji. Banyak para siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan Neji dan Hinata. Hinata sebenarnya risih diperhatikan seperti itu, apalagi ia adalah siswi baru disekolah ini.

"Kau mau kuantarkan kedalam atau tidak. Aku masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ke universitasku. Dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu jika waktunya dibawah jam 12. Lagipula masih banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan," kata Neji menerima helm Hinata.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik aku kedalam sendiri. Nanti jika aku mau pulang, aku akan menghubungi Nii-san saja. Lebih baik Nii-san berangkat saja, jika kesekolahku tidak nyasar, bagaimana dengan kuliahan mu," Hinata tersenyum lebar, sambil memperhatikan siswa siswi yang baru tiba.

"Yasudah, kau hati-hati. Kalau ada masalah kau telpon saja," Neji mengacak-acak rambut Hinata, kemudian ia memakai helmnya lagi. "Jaa."

"Jaa Nii-san," Hinata melihat motor Neji sampai hilang diujung jalan. Kemudian ia menuju pos satpam untuk bertanya dimana ruang gurunya.

…..

Hinata mengikuti seorang guru wanita, yang ia ketahui bernama Kurenai menuju ruang kelasnya. Dia ditempatkan di ruang XI IPA 2, tapi karena Hinata tidak tau letaknya, maka dia diantarkan oleh guru bp. Sepanjang perjalannya menuju ruang kelasnya, Hinata memperhatikan sedetail-detailnya bentuk sekolahnya. Mungkin Hinata belum terlalu mengerti dimana letak-letak tempat yang lainnya, nanti pasti ada seorang teman yang akan mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah barunya.

Hinata memperhatikan ruang kelasnya yang baru dijejakinya, perlahan ia memasuki ruang kelasnya tersebut. Banyak wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya yang belum ia kenali, dan sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh seorang guru pria bermasker yang belum dikenalnya.

_Tok Tok_

"Ohayou, Kaka-sensei. Bisa kemari sebentar," kata Kurenai kepada Kakashi, untuk keluar sebentar. Hinata senantiasa menunggu di depan kelasnya sampai dipanggil untuk masuk. Setelah berbincang sedikit, Hinata dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kakashi, kemudian Kurenai pergi meninggalkan Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menunda kegiatannya untuk menyapa Hinata, kemudian seperti ritual bagi siswi baru, harus memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Hinata silakan masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan malu-malu, pasti ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua teman-teman sekelasnya. "Ohayou, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya pindahan dari Suna, senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan badan. Banyak suara bisik-bisik dari siswi-siswi dan juga terdapat decak kagum dari anak laki-laki.

"Yap, Hyuuga-san kau bisa duduk disamping Shion. Shion tunjukkan dirimu," setelah melihat teman sebangkunya, Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Shion.

"Baiklah, perkenalannya kalian lanjutkan sendiri ketika istirahat nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," Kakashi kembali menerangkan pelajaran yang sempat menundanya tadi.

Hinata kemudian duduk disebelah Shion, ada sedikit atmosfir kecanggungan pada Hinata. Namun seakan tahu Shion tersenyum dan mengajaknya berkenalan, "Hei, aku Atarashi Shion, senang berkenalan denganmu Hyuuga-san," Shion tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, panggil aku Hinata saja Atarashi-san," Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau juga memanggilku Shion saja, Hinata," ucap Shion, yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Oh ya, istirahat aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau ada waktu kan," Shion melontarkan pertanyaan yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Hinata. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi.

…..

"Jadi kau sudah tau dimana letak kantin kan, jadi sekarang kau mau kemana lagi," Shion bergaya seperti _tour guide _yang mengajak Hinata berkeliling. Hinata menyimak dengan serius apa yang dijelaskan oleh Shion. Istirahat masih ada 10 menit lagi, masih banyak waktu Hinata untuk mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Banyak siswa-siswi teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya berkenalan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Ia senang, karena teman-temannya sangat ramah terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau perpustakaan Shion-san?" ucap Hinata.

"Perpustakaan ya?" Shion melipat tangannya kedepan dada. "Oke. Jadi letak perpustakaan itu harus melewati lapangan basket dan futsal," Shion berjalan mendahului Hinata, Hinata mengikuti Shion dari belakang dengan lambat. Sepanjang jalan Shion mengoceh tentang perpustakaan dan lapangan basket, Hinata hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat lapangan basket yang ramai digandrungi siswi-siswi yang heboh melihat kearah lapangan menggandeng lengan Hinata menuju lapangan basket yang sedang ramai itu. Hinata hanya menahan kebingungannya sambil terus mengikuti arah langkah Shion yang semakin cepat. Suara tepuk tangan, jeritan, siulan sangat ramai dan menjadi satu dilapangan ini. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada lapangan basket, ternyata sedang ada pertandingan antar sesama cowok. Shion yang ada disebelah Hinata, terhanyut dalam hysteria para siswi yang ada disana. Yang Hinata dengar dari Shion, bahwa sedari tadi ia terus menyemarakkan nama seseorang yang tak Hinata kenal. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Shion yang menuju pada seorang lelaki yang sedang menguasai bola basket ditangannya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru dongker yang dibuat mencuat kebelakang, tatapannya yang tajam terfokus pada bola dan lawan didepannya. Peluh juga mulai menetes membasahi seragamnya, kemudian dia mengoper kepada teman yang ada didekatnya. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang spike, ia menggunakan ikat kepala berwarna orange. Hinata terus memandangnya sampai lelaki itu memasukkan bola ke ring dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat ketika Hinata menatap senyum anak itu. Sekelebat Hinata bertatapan dengan pemuda itu, matanya yang berwarna langit itu, membuat perasaan Hinata berbunga-bunga. Kemudian pemuda itu menghampiri temannya yang berambut biru dongker yang sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Haha, bagaimana gayaku tadi Teme," pemuda itu merangkul temannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn," hanya itu respon dari pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

Kemudian, pemuda itu merebut bola dari lawan dan memasukannya ke ring dengan gaya melompat. Tentu saja perlakuan pemuda tadi disambut histeris oleh para siswi yang sedari tadi berada dipinggir lapangan basket. Hinata sedari tadi terus menatap pada pemuda berambut pirang saja.

_Kringggg _

Suara bel menyelesaikan pertandingan secara paksa, walaupun skornya tentu saja sudah ada namun waktu menunda permainan dan sepakat akan dilanjutkan sepulang sekolah. Hinata berbalik dan berjalan kembali kekelas, namun ia lupa bahwa ia tadi bersama Shion. Sedangkan sekarang, Shion menghilang. Bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa kembali kekelas, dia kan belum terlalu hafal jalan kekelasnya kembali. Jadilah, Hinata kebingungan akan dimana dirinya sekarang. Seakan Tuhan masih member kebaikan ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat didepan Hinata. Segera saja, Hinata menyapa seseorang yang lewat itu.

"A-ano, gomen. Kau tau dimana ruang XI IPA 2, aku siswi baru disini," Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan malu-malu, sesekali pandangannya tertuju kelantai.

Sementara yang dimintai tolong, hanya diam dan memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata yang diperhatikan tentu saja menunduk malu, sesekali ia menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimintainya tolong adalah pemuda berambut biru dongker yang tadi bermain basket. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dalam diam, Hinata tentu bingung dengan sikap pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menyadari Hinata yang diam saja dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau ingin ikut atau tidak," pemuda itu menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ten-tentu saja," Hinata berjalan setengah berlari menyusul pemuda itu. Sejak itu keheningan mulai terasa, lorong-lorong yang sepi juga semakin memberikan kesunyian bagi Hinata dan pemuda itu. Hinata tetap memperhatikan pemuda tersebut, tangan yang selalu dimasukkan ke kantong celana, dan tatapan terus tajam kedepan. Kesan 'tidak ramah' sudah Hinata tanamakan ketika ia bertanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah berbelok kekiri dari lorong yang panjang, Hinata seakan mengenali lorong yang dilaluinya sekarang. Dan benar saja ini lorong menuju kelasnya, barulah Hinata sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai didepan kelasnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya, pemuda itu kemudian berbelok ke kanan lalu menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hinata kemudian memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan perasaan was-was karena dari luar saja sudah terdengar suara gaduh, dan Hinata juga melihat beberapa wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dari jendela. Begitu memasuki kelasnya berondongan pertanyaan teman sekelasnya membuat Hinata bingung. Shion yang merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan Hinata dilapangan basket segera menghampirinya dan meminta maaf.

"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku lupa bahwa tadi bersamamu," Shion mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Si Uchiha, Hinata," ucap pria bertato segitiga dipipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Hinata hanya menatap Kiba bingung. Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Uchiha Sasuke' batin Hinata. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tadi aku hanya minta tolong diantarkan sampai kekelas," perkataan Hinata membuat teman-teman sekelasnya hening. Hinata jadi semakin bingung ditatap seperti itu oleh teman-temannya. Namun, seketika itu juga berondongan pertanyaan teman-temannya membuatnya kelimpungan, untung saja Anko sensei, guru matematika dating untuk mengajar, memang sedikit terlambat tetapi pelajaran tetap dilanjutkan.

….

SMA Tokyo sudah sepi dari sejam yang lalu. Namun gadis beriris lavender ini masih setia menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang sekolah. Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat mengakibatkan gadis ini cemas sambil sesekali menatap awan yang berubah hitam, dan matahari yang mulai bersembunyi.

Akhirnya awan mengeluarkan tangisannya, sesegera saja Hinata mencari tempat berteduh. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sebuah pohon beringin besar di samping gerbang sekolah. Secepat mungkin kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju pohon tersebut. Mengusap-usap tangannya yang mulai dingin dan bibirnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru sambil sesekali menatap jalanan menunggu sang kakak menjemput.

15 menit sudah Hinata menunggu dibawah pohon namun Neji tidak datang juga. Padahal tadi Neji bilang akan menjemputnya karena Hinata pulang sekolah jam 14.40, namun sampai sekarang Neji juga tidak datang. Jika Hinata pulang, tentu Neji akan mencarinya, sedangkan handphone Neji tidak aktif sedari tadi. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Hinata masih setia menunggu, sampai seseorang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. _BMW M1_ silver menghampirinya. Perlahan kaca jendela mobil mewah tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Uchiha Sasuke. Mata Hinata membulat seketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Masuk," perintah Sasuke singkat.

"A-apa," Hinata menjawab dengan gemetaran karena hujan mengguyur tubuhnya sedari tadi.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang. Masuklah," ucap Sasuke lagi, perlahan ia membukakan pintu mobil. Hinata masih diam ditempat sambil terus melihat kearah jalan. Namun Hinata juga tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke yang sudah membukakan pintu dan berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Badan Hinata mengigil terkena AC mobil. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menganti ke suhu yang lebih hangat, perlahan ia melihat Hinata yang sudah kedinginan. Sebagai _gentleman, _ia menyerahkan blazernya supaya dipakai gadis itu.

Sasuke bertanya lagi kepada Hinata. " Rumahmu dimana?"

Bibir Hinata yang membiru menjawab dengan perlahan-lahan, "A-ano di Perumahan…." Namun sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya pandangan gadis itu sudah gelap, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah meningkat drastis. Sasuke yang belum tau rumah Hinata, terpaksa membawanya kerumahnya sendiri.

"Cih, merepotkan."

…

Handphone Hinata sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti tadi. Sasuke yang kesal dengan suaranya mengangkat telfon Hinata tanpa melihat layarnya.

"Ha-halo Hinata, maaf Nii-san terlambat. Sekarang kau dimana?" terdengar suara cemas di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan sekenanya menjawab dengan ringan. "Dia dirumahku, adik kesayanganmu pingsan menunggumu terus," seru Sasuke cuek.

"A-APAA, hey kau… " sebelum Neji menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mematikan teleponnya. Namun sedetik kemudian panggilan masuk segera datang, Sasuke yang merasa terganggu, segera mematikan telfon Hinata. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Hinata tertidur.

"Kau merepotkanku saja," setelah berkata begitu Sasuke keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

To Be Continued

Readers boleh melakukan KDRT terhadap saia #pasrah

Kenapa cerita ini kebanyakan pake acara bingung-bingung segala yee #mikir

Yasudahlah, daripada bingung-bingung mendingan Lav cabut…

Byeee- byeee… Mohon Review'a…. #memohon sambil sujud-sujud


	2. Chapter 2

Yiaahh, Lav kembali #bergaya seperti Angelina Jolie di The Salt *plak

Hehehe, seperti biasa Lav diutus oleh Helios, si Dewa Matahari untuk kembali meneruskan fanfic ini.

Yup, karena liburan ini Lav dibebas tugaskan dari yang namanya 'sekolah' secara tiba-tiba ide untuk membuat cerita kembali muncul.

Kyaaaaaa, Lav nggak nyangka #digampar, yasudah lebih baik Lav melanjutkan cerita daripada Lav kebanyakan curhat nggak penting #siapa suruh luu ngerocos daritadi Lav , pe'a

Yosh, action…

**L'amore a Colori**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi selalu dihati **

**By : Lavender Orange**

Malam masih menyelimuti bumi, bulan masih setia menampakkan wajahnya agar ada sedikit cahaya yang dipunyainya untuk menggantikan matahari yang bertugas membuat terang bagi bumi. Sedikit cahaya yang dipancarkan dari lampu meja disebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang luas, tampak seorang gadis yang sedikit bersusah payah membangunkan diri dari tidur panjangnya. Gadis itu masih mengamati sekelilingnya yang remang-remang. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing, gadis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia tumpuan ketika berjalan dengan sedikit oleng. Ia mengikuti arah kepintu, berharap itu adalah pintu kamar mandi. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Setelah tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi, gadis itu segera menuju wastafel kemudian memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Setelah terasa semua yang ada didalam perutnya keluar, Hinata berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan membuat Hinata oleng dan jatuh ditempat.

….

Sasuke sedang merapikan dasi didepan cermin. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, ia mengambil tas dan blazernya diatas kursi kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak ia memandang pintu bercat coklat yang mengingatkannya kepada gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu, terdengar sunyi didalamnya. Sasuke membuka perlahan pintu itu, terlihat kamar yang kosong dengan selimut yang bergeser kekanan tempat tidur. Kakinya semakin melangkah masuk kedalam, tirai-tirai yang masih tertutup menandakan bahwa Hinata masih didalam kamar ini. Namun ia menelusuri kamar ini, perlahan matanya mengarah kepada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dari luar terdapat helaian indigo dan tangan pucat. Segera saja Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Kenapa kau selalu merepotkan," desis Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Ia menatap kulit Hinata yang semakin pucat dan badannya yang semakin panas. Sasuke kemudian mengendong Hinata, kemeja Sasuke yang digunakan Hinata semakin terlihat kebesaran dipagi hari. Membuka pintu kamar dengan satu tangan kiri membuat Sasuke kesusahan. Kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kaki lebarnya menuju ruang tamu, ketika sampai disana ia berpapasan dengan Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha itu menatap heran adiknya yang membawa seorang perempuan pingsan dengan kemeja Sasuke yang kebesaran melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kau membawa siapa?" seru Itachi datar sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan bersandar didepan pintu dapur. Ia masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang menuju pintu keluar, kemudian Itachi berjalan kedepan pintu depan karena Sasuke terlihat kesusahan membuka pintu yang besar itu. Itachi memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu.

"Dia," desisnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Itachi tajam lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman depan. Itachi membukakan pintu belakang mobil Sasuke.

"Bukan 'dia' aniki. Wajahnya memang mirip, tapi dia bukan," ucap Sasuke tegas sambil menatap Itachi, kemudian secara perlahan ia meletakkan gadis itu dijok belakang dan menutup pelan ketika memastikan gadis itu masih tertidur lelap.

"Lalu kau mau kemanakan gadis itu, membawa pulang kerumahnya," ucap Itachi datar.

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Sepertinya demamnya semakin tinggi, lebih baik kau ikut, kau saja yang mengurus hal-hal yang ada dirumah sakit lagipula aku harus sekolah. Aku akan mencari tau siapa dia," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil. Itachi menutup pintu depan kemudian menguncinya, lalu masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan mobil sport hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua.

….

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dikoridor yang ramai. Jam istirahat memang sudah berdering beberapa detik yang lalu, banyak para siswa siswi yang berkeliaran dikoridor untuk sekedar jajan dikantin, mengobrol ditaman atau disekitar sekolah yang biasa ramai digandrungi para siswa maupun siswi. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana depannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia bisa menemukan informasi Hinata. Salah satu tempat tujuannya adalah tempat dimana Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata dulu, kelas XI IPA II.

Sasuke berjalan ketempat itu. Tepat saat itu Shion dan Kiba keluar kelas. Mereka berpapasan dikoridor yang membuat Kiba berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke, Shion yang sedari dari membicarakan tentang tugas mereka segera berhenti karena Kiba juga berhenti.

"Kau tahu asal usul Hinata," ucap Sasuke _to do point _sambil menatap Kiba. Kiba hanya angkat bahu, pandangan Sasuke berarah ke Shion.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami saja baru mengenalnya sehari dan sekarang ia tidak masuk. Kami saja bingung mau mencarinya kemana. Hinata tidak memberi alamat rumahnya bahkan nomor teleponnya tidak," ucap Shion dengan tampang bingung. Mendengar itu Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Shion dan Kiba yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

….

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya pelan, suara telefon Sasuke yang berdering didashboard membuat Sasuke menatap bergantian antara mengambil handphone dan menatap jalanan. Setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon dilayar, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa aniki?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyetir dengan tangan kanan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa dia?" kata Itachi diseberang telefon.

"Belum, dia anak baru makanya sulit mencarinya. Dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke masih sambil menyetir.

"Belum, panasnya semakin tinggi. Kau apakan dia sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi tajam.

"Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadanya aniki, kemarin aku memberinya hendak tumpangan karena dia sendiri berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil kehujanan menunggui kakaknya."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan ikut campur jika kau berbuat macam-macam. Yasudah, aku ingin makan siang, sampai nanti," seusai berkata begitu Itachi menutup telefonnya. Sasuke pun meletakkan kembali telefon ke dashboard dan menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya untuk sampai kerumah.

…..

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos hitam dan celan jins biru, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil minuman dibar kecil didapur. Sambil memegang cocktail ditangan kiri, Sasuke merogoh saku celananya karena telefon selulernya berdering.

"Ya Dobe," Sasuke berjalan santai menuju ruang tv sambil meminum cocktailnya.

"Kau ada acara hari ini, Ino mengajak party. Kau ikut?" kata Naruto diseberang.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti malam jam 7, di Café Coullita, kau mau kesana sendiri atau kujemput."

"Kita liat saja nanti, aku akan datang atau tidak," kemudian Sasuke memutuskan sambungan tanpa Naruto menjawab. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kesofa, sambil mencari-cari channel yang menurutnya menarik. Bosan, tentu saja karena siang hari acara yang ada hanya berita atau FTV. Sasuke mematikan televise dan bersandar pada sofa belakangnya, berpikir siapa Hinata itu. Setelah lama termenung Sasuke mendapatkan ide, segera saja ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Mencari telefon seluler milik Hinata, telefon berwarna lavender itu terletak diatas buffet dekat lampu tidur. Segera saja ia menyalakan telefon seluler itu, baterai yang low menjadi pembuka utama layar handphone Hinata. Karena tipe yang sama dengan handphone milik Sasuke, segera saja Sasuke mencharger dengan charger handphone miliknya. Setelah menyala, banyak sekali pesan dan _misscall _yang bertulisankan _nii-san_. Sasuke mengacuhkan pesan-pesan tersebut, segera saja ia menelpon penelpon yang diberi nama 'nii-san'. Menunggu beberapa detik, tampak suara cemas yang segera membrondong Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Halo, Hinata. Syukurlah kau menelpon, kau membuatku cemas. Kau kemana saja, kenapa tidak menelponku sama sekali. Kau baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit telefon Hinata dari telinganya.

"Maaf, aku bukan Hinata, aku temannya. Maaf baru memberitahumu, tapi Hinata ada di rumah sakit Tokyo. Ia demam karena kemarin hujan-hujanan menunggu seseorang. Bisakah kau kesana dan menjenguknya?," ucap Sasuke sambil bersandar pada jendela. Terlihat halaman belakang yang luas dan ditanami oleh banyak bunga yang indah.

"Ah, kau temannya. Arigatou sudah merawat adikku, aku akan segera kesana. Bisakah kita bertemu, aku ingin mengucapkan tanda terimakasih."

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, "Baiklah."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai nanti," setelah itu sambungan terputus, karena melihat handphone Hinata dengan baterai yang masih low. Sasuke mengganti baterai Hinata dengan baterai handphonenya. Kemudian mengambil cadangan handphone yang lainnya dilaci kamar tidurnya. Setelah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju rumah sakit.

…..

"Bagaimana keadaanya," Tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di kamar dimana Hinata dirawat.

Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya yang ada di dekat jendela sambil memegang buku. "Kurasa buruk, dokter mengatakan dia terkena Hiportemia. Sebenarnya berapa lama dia ada dibawah guyuran hujan?" Itachi bertanya sambil mendekati ranjang Hinata. Hinata terlihat masih tertidur lelap.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku membelikanmu kue diseberang jalan dekat rumah sakit," Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisan kepada Itachi lalu memandang Hinata yang masih menutup matanya.

"Lemon," ungkap Itachi yang membuka kue dari Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke tau kue kesukaan kakaknya.

Setelah itu, dua Uchiha itu memilih diam sejenak. Itachi memilih melanjutkan membaca buku yang tertunda sambil menikmati kue lemon dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memilih duduk didekat tempat tidur Hinata sambil membaca pesan singkat dari teman-temannya dan sesekali memandangi wajah manis Hinata yang masih tertidur.

Beberapa menit saja duo Uchiha itu menikmati keheningan karena menit berikutnya datang seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajah cemas. Pemuda itu memandangi Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian lalu mengajak berkenalan Sasuke dan Itachi yang segera bangkit berdiri dan mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, perkenalkan Neji, Hyuuga Neji kakak Hinata," Neji mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Neji.

"Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan kalian untuk menjaga adikku. Bagaiman keadaannya?" Tanya Neji cemas memandangi Itachi dan Sasuke bergantian.

Itachi menjelaskan dengan terperinci apa yang dialami Hinata, "Menurut dokter ia terkena Hiportemia, karena terlalu lama dibawah guyuran hujan kemarin ketika pulang sekolah, adikku memberinya tumpangan karena menunggu seseorang didepan gerbang sekolah. Namun ketika sampai dijok mobil, Hinata pingsan, lalu Sasuke membawanya pulang dan tidak mengabarimu karena waktu itu handphone Hinata lowbet. Dan baru tadi pagi Hinata ditemukan Sasuke dikamar mandi ruang tamu pingsan dan segera saja dibawa kerumah sakit. Sasuke menceritakannya padaku dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"Dia menungguku, karena waktu itu ada tugas kuliah karena aku mahasiswa baru di sini, makanya banyak hal yang kuurus. Kupikir karena hujan ia akan pulang sendiri, aku berniat menelponnya untuk menyuruhnya pulang sendiri, namun karena hujan sinyalnya jadi putus-putus. Sebenarnya ia memang punya penyakit Hipotermia dari kecil. Sekali lagi terimakasih Uchiha-san," ucap Neji sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa-apa. Panggil saja aku Itachi dan adikku Sasuke. Oh ya kau mahasiswa baru. Di kampus mana?"

"Universitas Tokyo," ucap Neji sambil mengambil tempat duduk didekat Hinata menggantikan Sasuke yang diam dan bersandar pada pintu.

"Aku juga kuliah disana, kau jurusan apa? Aku mengambil seni dan bahasa. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik," Itachi masih tersenyum ramah.

"Aku mengambil dokter, kuharap begitu," Neji juga tersenyum menanggapi Itachi.

"Aniki, " Sasuke memanggil Itachi, Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan menanggapi Sasuke dengan kening berkerut, sebagai pertanyaan 'ada apa'. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya berkomunikasi oleh pandangan mata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi," Itachi melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ah, sekali lagi arigatou. Sering-seringlah menjenguk Hinata," kata Neji yang disambut anggukkan Itachi sebelum menutup pintu dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Kaa-san ada dirumah, ia mengirimiku pesan," kata Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Kita kerestoran seafood saja, untuk membeli makanan," Itachi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Itachi.

"Kau saja yang menyetir, aku malas," Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan merangkul adiknya menuju mobil.

…..

Pukul dua dini hari, gadis bermata lavender itu menampakkan permatanya. Tangan kanannya yang tidak dipakaikan infuse bergerak pelan menuju kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan putih yang ditempatinya. Bau obat-obatan sudah menguar didalam ruangan itu, menambah sakit kepala Hinata. Tangannya kembali terkulai, tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh rambut seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Hinata mengalihkan matanya kepada seseorang yang menungguinya ditempat ini.

"Nii-san," desis Hinata seperti bisikan. Hinata kembali menyentuhkan tangannya kepada helaian rambut Neji. Neji yang merasa disentuh segera bangun, dan menatap Hinata senang.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun," seru Neji segera bangun, kemudian menatapnya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Niisan, aku dimana?" kata Hinata masih menatap Neji.

"Kau dirumah sakit, Hiportemiamu kambuh lagi. Maafkan aku, karena waktu itu tidak menjemputmu ketika hujan. Kenapa kau tidak pulang sendiri naik taksi," Neji masih mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Aku takut ketika aku pulang, kau akan datang," kata Hinata, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan selang oksigen yang dipasang dihidungnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau sakit begini, aku yang repot," sekarang diwajah Neji masih tersirat gurat kecemasaan akan kondisi adiknya.

"Niisan, aku ingin pulang. Apakah sekarang sudah pagi, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Hinata memohon kepada Neji.

Neji melirik jam tangan yang terpasang dilengannya, jam 2 pagi dini hari menampakkan waktunya. Neji mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Sekarang masih jam 2 pagi. Hey, kau masih sakit, jika nanti kau sudah sehat kau pasti akan pulang," ucap Neji lembut.

"Tapi, aku ingin pulang, izinkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini nanti siang niisan, aku ingin dirumah saja," ucap Hinata keras kepala, sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya namun gagal.

"Hey, kita akan pulang nanti. Maka dari itu tidurlah sekarang, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap," Neji masih meyakinkan Hinata, dan membenarkan posisi Hinata untuk tetap berbaring.

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji. Tidurlah Hinata," Neji membenarkan selimut Hinata, lalu mengelus lembut surai indigo panjang milik adiknya. Menyanyikan lagu tidur semasa kecil mereka, membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu menutup kembali permata lavendernya. Lalu euphoria mimpi seketika itu juga mendatanginya.

…

Hinata menatap seorang dokter muda berkacamata yang memeriksanya hari ini. Neji masih setia menunggui Hinata, ia bersandar pada pintu yang tertutup dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Hinata memperhatikan dokter muda itu memeriksa keadaannya.

"Bagaimana dokter, apa aku sudah boleh pulang hari ini?" Hinata berharap-harap cemas sambil sesekali melirik Neji yang tersenyum.

"Kondisi memang sudah pulih, tapi aku izinkan kau pulang besok?" dokter itu meletakkan steleskopnya kekantung jasnya. Dokter muda itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"Apa kau merasa baikan sekarang. Kau masih mual?" Tanya dokter itu sambil memeriksa selang infus Hinata yang tinggal sedikit. Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia menatap jendela yang terbuka.

Suara ketukan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, Neji membukakan pintu yang menampakkan seorang perawat muda berambut coklat datang membawakan makanan pagi dengan troli.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hinata," seru perawat itu ramah sambil tersenyum. "Saatnya sarapan pagi," perawat itu membetulkan letak makan Hinata, lalu membantu Hinata untuk duduk, Neji juga membantu meletakkan bantal dipunggung Hinata. Setelah merasa Hinata sudah nyaman, perawat muda itu meletakkan nampan dimeja didepan Hinata.

"Matsuri, nanti kau tolong ganti infus Nona Hinata ya," seru dokter muda itu, lalu memeriksa tabel yang dipegangnya dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan pensilnya.

"Baik, Dokter Kabuto-san," seru Matsuri, ia kemudian mendorong kembali trolinya keluar.

Kabuto tersenyum kepada Hinata, "Oke, sepertinya aku sudah selesai disini. Habiskan sarapanmu dan pastikan dia meminum obatnya Tuan Hyuuga," Kabuto kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji yang mengangguk sekilas.

Hinata memandangi makanan yang tersaji didepannya. Ya makanan rumah sakit yang tak disukai Hinata, ada nasi, sup ayam, ikan, buah pisang, yogurt rasa strawberry dan segelas jus alpukat. Tak lupa obat-obatan dari berbagai warna dan bentuk. Tersirat rasa tidak suka diwajahnya.

"Ayo makan, atau mau kusuapi," kata Neji sambil menggodai adiknya yang masih belum mau menyentuh makanannya. Hinata menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Aku tau kau tak suka, tapi kau butuh makanan ini supaya cepat sembuh. Kau mau bertahan disini selama satu minggu lagi, aku bisa pesankan untukmu," Neji masih membujuk Hinata. Hinata menatap Neji memohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan," ucap Hinata mengambil sendok dan garpunya, lalu menyendok sup yang rasanya tidak terlalu gurih. "Apakah kau beritahu Tou-san akan keadaanku," ucap Hinata disela-sela makannya.

"Belum, aku tahu kau tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir," ucap Neji yang duduk disebelah Hinata menemaninya makan. "Hah, rasanya aku juga lapar. Aku ingin mencari makanan dikantin dan pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan mengambil baju gantimu. Tak apa kan kutinggal sebentar, aku akan kekampus sebentar untuk mengambil berkas juga," Neji berdiri setelah Hinata mengangguk.

"Hum.. " ucap Hinata tidak jelas karena makanannya masih dimulut.

"Telan dulu, baru bicara."

"Iya, hati-hati Nii-san," Hinata masih melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Setelah itu habiskan obatnya ya," Neji mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata, lalu melangkah keluar setelah Hinata memberikan lambaian tangannya untuk Neji. Hinata masih melanjutkan makannya setelah selesai, ia meletakkan makanannya yang sudah habis dirak disampingnya yang kosong, dilanjutkan dengan minum obat.

Setelah kegiatan paginya selesai, ia hanya tinggal menunggu perawat yang mengambil makanan kosongnya dengan menonton televisi yang tersedia dikamar rawatnya.

….

Siang ini Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju lobby rumah sakit. Ini hari sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali dijadwal kegiatannya dihari sabtu dan Sasuke berniat mengunjungi Hinata yang masih dirumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar rawat Hinata. Ditangannya ia hanya membawa bunga lily yang disarankan Itachi, sebenarnya Itachi yang memaksa Sasuke untuk mengunjungi Hinata sebagai ganti dirinya. Sejujurnya Sasuke malas, namun karena Itachi memaksa maka Sasuke menurutinya.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat. Sasuke membuka pintu setelah mengetuk, ia mengira ada Neji karena ada suara televisi yang menyala, namun setelah tiga kali diketuk tidak ada jawaban maka Sasuke memberanikan masuk.

Terlihat jelas televisi yang menyala dan nampak Hinata yang sedang tertidur lelap. Angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka menerbangkan helaian poni Hinata. Sasuke meletakkan bunga itu didekat meja sebelah kanan Hinata yang kosong. Sejenak ia memandangi wajah Hinata yang tertidur lelap, nafas yang teratur saat ia tertidur.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata lama dan dalam, entah mengapa euphoria dirinya membawanya pada bayangan seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya dimasa lalu. Hinata yang bergerak sedikit membuat Sasuke makin memperhatikan Hinata dalam, ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah ranjang Hinata, ia sentuhkan tangannya kepada pipi Hinata yang membuatnya menggeliat kecil. Sasuke masih bertahan sampai seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa Hinata. Perawat itu tersenyum memandangi Sasuke, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya menganti selang infus Hinata yang sudah tinggal sedikit, tak lupa mengambil tempat makan kotor yang digunakan Hinata.

"Permisi Tuan," perawat itu membereskan tempat makan Hinata ditroli didepan pintu, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah dan kembali menutup pintu. Sasuke kembali meneruskan kegiatannya memandangi Hinata.

"Kau memang mirip dengannya, tapi kau bukan dirinya," ucap Sasuke terdengar seperti bisikan. Suara getaran handphone Sasuke dikantung celananya membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kehandphonenya.

Sebuah pesan singkat dibaca Sasuke, setelah mengetik beberapa kata dikeyboard, Sasuke meletakkan kembali handphonenya dikantungnya.

"Aku harus pergi," seru Sasuke entah pada Hinata yang masih tertidur. Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu membelai helaian rambut Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sekilas Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih terlelap, lalu membuka pintu kemudian berjalan pelan keluar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata membuka permata lavendernya perlahan, terlihat televisi yang masih menyala. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya kepada pintu yang hampir tertutup dan menampilkan rambut biru dongker yang mencuat. Hinata merasa mungkin itu adalah perawat yang membereskan kamarnya ketika ia tertidur tadi. Ia mengambil ponselnya didekat rak dan terdapat bunga lily putih yang terletak didekat ponselnya.

To Be Continued

Akhirnya Lav menyelesaikan lanjutan fic ini yang kedua setelah Lav menggunakan jurus berpikir selama 42 jam #plak

Hey, Lav ini baru-baru mengalami mimpi indah #readers : "emank gue pikirin"#

Masa Lav mimpi Sasuke nyipok w, Kyaaaa…. #digampar#

Udah deh mending gue bales review para rakyat-rakyat gue ini #digebukan dan diiket kelubang buaya

Hahaha, ampunnnn….

#**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : Ini saia lanjutkan lageand kalo nggak TBC kepanjangan ceritanya #dikemplang#. Ada apakah cicak dibalik nangka #plak. Sebenarnya saia juga bingung kenapa Sasuke baik sama Hinata #megang dagu. #readers: ''karena lo yang buat pe'a, pake nnya lagi#

Haha, mungkin ada sesuatu kali ya #gaya Syahrini#, ya kita liat saja dichapter-chapter berikutnya.

#**SuHi-18** : Yuhuuuuu, SuHi I'm comeback, daritadi juga udah semangat. Makasih semangatnya.

#**Hizuka Miyuki** : kenapa TBC karena Lav cape nulis panjang-panjang #dikeplak#

#**Mikky-sama**: Hahaha #garuk-garuk kepala#, i-itu agak miring sedikit nggak papa lah, kan depannya sama pke KD-KD'an juga, hhaha #plak#

#**Sand Bary** : Siap, laksanakan tuan #dilempar#

#**Ica Youichi-chan** : Aww, aku juga mau dong dicipok Sasuke #ditodong shot gun#. Iya, iya Nyonya saia updet sudah secepat kilat #nyengir gajah#

#**Himeka 'Tri' Princess** : Hmm, bagaimana ya #megang dagu#, sebenarnya saia juga masih berpikir #plak#. Makasih sarannya #emank saran# #angkat bahu#

#**Lollytha-chan **: aduuhh, srasa terbang daritadi dipuji-puji mulu #readers: yang dipuji ficnya bukan lo#. Udah updet nieh

#**WhiteBlue Girl** : Makasih. Ini saia updet

#**Sasuhina-caem** : ok, ok, akan saia catat #bergaya ala gak jelas#. Thank you sarannya

#**Shyoul lavaen **: Saya juga tidak tahu isi hati Sasuke #bawa piso daging#. Sebenarnya sieh dirumah cuman berdua lagi sama Itachi #w juga pngen pindah kesana ah#. Nggak tahu tuh , saia juga heran Neji kemana, sudah tau adiknya keujanan bukannya dijemput #ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas# #digampar Neji#. Iya updet

#**Merry-chan** : Aku sudah updet.

Yaaa, maafkan semua kelebay-an Lav, hahahah..,

Oke makasih bagi kamu-kamu yang udah review. Ok ditunggu kelanjutannya, **see you and bye-bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Lav kembali, siapa yang rindu akan kehadiran Lav yang selalu cantik dan harum semerbak setiap hari #digampar bolak-balik

Oh iya, Lav baru nyadar Lav nggak nerusin nie fanfic kapan tau #salah sendiri

Maaf deh kalau pada nunggu, abis ada sekolah sieh, jadi Lav susah mengembangkan ide untuk fanfic karena tugas yang menumpuk, pr , les dll.

Yuk, kita intip resep masakan kita kali ini #di gampar trus ditendang

Yap, lanjut…

**L'amore a Colori**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi selalu dihati**

**By : Lavender Orange**

Hinata menatap heran Lily putih yang ada diatas rak meja disampingnya. Hinata berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya keposisi duduk, selang infus yang ada dilengannya memberikan sedikit rasa sakit, ketika Hinata bangkit dengan perlahan. Hinata mengambil lily putih itu dan mendekapnya kedadanya, sedikit wangi namun Hinata menyukainya. Lebih bagus daripada mawar merah, Hinata juga menemukan sepucuk kertas yang ada diantara lily-lily putih itu. Hinata mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Aku sengaja memberikan lily putih ini karena mengartikan bahwa_

"_Aku senang berkenalan denganmu"_

Hinata memandang heran surat itu, lalu membolak balik antara halaman depan dan belakang. Namun, sudah berkali-kali dilihat tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Hinata menjadi bingung akan kejadian ini, siapakah gerangan yang memberikannya.

Hinata menyerah karena tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya, mungkin nanti ia bisa bertanya pada perawat atau Neji. Hinata meletakkan kembali bunga itu di atas rak, dan memilih menonton televisi.

Menganti channel televisi terus menerus dan tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ditonton karena semua channel di televisi hanyalah berita dan acara gossip. Hinata menyerah dan meletakkan remot televisi di rak dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia masih memandangi bunga lily putih itu. Menarik, pikirnya, entah karena penasaran akan siapa yang mengirimnya.

Bosan hanya dengan tiduran diruangan rumah sakit sambil menunggu Neji, Hinata memilih untuk duduk dari tidurnya.

Pening.

Itulah yang di rasa Hinata, karena memaksa untuk bangun, akibat hujan-hujannan beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata harus berakhir sampai ke rumah sakit.

Menyebalkan, tentu itu yang dipikirkan gadis berambut indigo ini. SEharian kerjanya hanya tiduran di tempat tidur dengan ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat yang menyengat.

Karena tidak mampu menahan rasa peningnya, Hinata kembali menyadarkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Memandangi jam dinding, mungkin adalah hobi baru bagi Hinata, sambil menunggu Neji ia memandangi jam dinding yang berputar 3600 ini. Lama sekali waktu yang harus ditunggu Hinata, menjadi orang sakit memang tidak menyenangkan, lain kali Hinata harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak hujan-hujannan lagi.

Tepat pukul 12, Neji memasuki ruangan Hinata dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

"Hah, gomen ne Hinata. Banyak sekali yang harus kuurus, makanya kau harus menunggu lama," Neji memasuki ruangan dengan perasaan bersalah, sambil membawa tas yang berisi baju-baju Hinata, serta buah dan makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman saja, "Tidak apa-apa kok Nii-san."

Neji segera merapikan baju-baju Hinata kedalam lemari, dengan Hinata yang masih memperhatikan Neji. Setelah selesai ia meletakkan buah itu di rak samping tempat tidur Hinata. Ia memandang heran bunga lily putih yang ada di situ. Neji memegang bunga itu sambil memandang Hinata dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Oh ya, Nii-san apakah bunga itu kau yang mengirimnya?" Hinata bertanya kepada Neji yang memegang bunga itu.

Neji memandang heran antara bunga lily yang dipegangnya dengan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tidak, aku malah heran, kenapa bunga lily ini ada disini. Apakah ada yang berkunjung kesini sebelum aku, Hinata," Neji balik bertanya kepada Hinata yang sama-sama menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, mungkin tadi ada yang kemari ketika aku tidur, entahlah aku tidak melihat wajahnya ketika aku bangun, tapi aku melihat rambutnya, seperti warna biru dongker, " Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian seseorang yang tadi menghampirinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak kenal siapa itu, teman-teman sekelasku tidak ada yang berambut biru dongker seperti itu," Hinata masih bingung akan siapa pengirim bunga misterius itu.

"Apakah mungkin itu… " Neji masih berusaha berpikir, rambut biru dongker, sepertinya dia kenal.

"Ah, itu adalah Uchiha-san, iya benar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Kel. Uchiha," Neji memandang Hinata dengan wajah sumingrah.

"Kau kenal dengan Uchiha-san," Hinata melongo menatap Neji.

"Iya, dia yang menolongmu ketika kau pingsan, kau harus datang kerumahnya dan berterimakasih ketika kau sembuh nanti Hinata."

Hinata mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu. Wajah dingin, tangan yang selalu diletakkan di kantong celana, tidak ada senyuman, kesan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun, ternyata pemuda itu baik juga, pikir Hinata.

Mungkin ia harus menghapus semua memori yang menceritakan kalau pemuda itu berkesan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Hinata tersenyum sambil meraih lily putih yang diserahkan Neji.

"Kau sudah makan Nii-san?" Hinata mentap Neji dengan lily putih digenggamannya.

"Belum, sih, tapi aku berniat makan sambil menemanimu dirumah sakit," Neji mengambil tempat duduk dan duduk disebelah Hinata. "Aku tadi membelinya di dekat kampus," ujar Neji sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang berisi makanan.

"Nii-san, bisakah aku pulang besok saja. Aku bisa dirawat dirumah, aku bosan di sini," Hinata menatap Neji dengan muka memelas.

Neji menunda membuka kotak kardus yang berisi makanan itu. " Nanti aku akan membicarakan dengan dokter."

"Arigatou, Nii-san," Hinata menatap sayang Neji. Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau harus segera memakannya sebelum dingin."

"Ah, iya," Neji kembali membuka makanannya. "Itadakimasu," Neji memasukkan onigiri kedalam mulutnya.

~~Lav~~

Hinata memandang lukisan yang berada dikamarnya. Lukisan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, indah sekali. Hinata rindu sekali akan suasana kamarnya. Lamunannya terhenti karena Neji yang memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa koper berisi pakaiannya.

"Lebih baik, sekarang kau tiduran saja. Aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu, " Neji meletakkan koper itu disamping lemari Hinata. Hinata menuruti apa kata Neji sebelum kakaknya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

~~Lav~~

Neji memasuki kamar bernuansa lavender itu sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan minuman hangat. Ia bersusah payah membuka pintu itu apalagi dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memengang nampan itu. Arah pandangannya langsung menuju ketempat tidur adiknya. Namun yang dicari tidak ada, heran dengan kemana Hinata pergi. Neji meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan itu diatas rak samping tempat tidur Hinata, dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar adiknya itu. Dan benar saja, Hinata ada disitu, dan gadis manis itu sedang melukis lagi.

"Sudah kukatakan kau itu harus tidur, kau itu butuh istirahat. Kau mau sakit lagi," Neji memegang pundak Hinata untuk mengingatkan adiknya itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya itu, tapi tak pandangannya juga tak lepas dari lukisannya itu yang baru beberapa bagian saja. "Aku ingin memberikan lukisan ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih kepada Uchiha-san, habis aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa," Hinata berhenti sebentar sambil menatap Neji.

"Itu bagus, seperti ucapan terimakasih yang tidak biasa," ucap Neji sambil memandan lukisan Hinata yang baru beberapa bagian saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau lukis?"

"Langit sore ini mungkin, mataharinya indah sekali hari ini," Hinata meresapi cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajah cantiknya.

"Nii-san, kapan kita akan kesana, bisakah kau cari alamatnya, kalau disekolah aku tidak berani."

"Itu urusan mudah, aku akan tanya pihak sekolah. Mungkin lusa kau bisa datang, itu mengartikan kalau kau harus sembuh dulu sekarang," Neji mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Arigatou."

"Yasudah, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dulu. Habiskan buburmu lalu minum obatnya, oke," Neji mencium pucuk kepala Hinata setelah itu pergi meninggalkan adiknya itu dalam kesunyian. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan lukisannya kembali.

~~Lav~~

Hinata memandang rumah megah yang ada dihadapannya. Wah, menajubkan, pikirnya. Apalagi matahari sore tepat mengarah kepada rumah besar ini. Dihadapan Hinata rumah ini seperti berkilauan, seakan-akan terdapat banyak emas yang terbuat dari rumah ini.

Rumah ini besar sekali bergaya _ala Yunani kuno_ dengan patung-patung dewa dewi Yunani kuno yang pernah dilihatnya di internet. Di pintu pagar depannya saja sudah ada dewa Helios, dewa matahari yang berada disamping pagar rumah Kel. Uchiha.

Seorang maid berseragam datang menghampiri Hinata yang sendirian datang kerumah ini tanpa kehadiran kakaknya Neji. Ya Neji tiba-tiba dipanggil dosennya dikampus karena ada urusan yang belum selesai, dan dengan berat hati Neji harus membiarkan Hinata pergi sendirian lagi.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya maid itu ramah.

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata, maaf tadi didepan tidak ada penjaga, saya juga tidak menemukan bel jadi saya masuk saja kemari. Saya ingin mencari Uchiha Sasuke, apakah dia ada," tanya Hinata malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Tuan Muda ada diatas. Mari saya antarkan, sini saya bawakan bawaan anda," maid itu segera mengambil lukisan Hinata yang dipegang gadis Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah tersebut sambil berbincang ringan mengenai masalah wanita biasa.

Suara dentingan piano mengalir lembut seiring dengan berjalannya Hinata dan maid itu menuju pintu depan. Lembut sekali seakan air mata Hinata siap menetes jika mendengarnya memainkan lagu itu dengan not yang lebih menyentuh hatinya lagi. Suara denting piano itu semakin nyaring seiring berjalannya Hinata menuju pintu depan. Hinata menatap maid berambut cokelat itu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang masih sama. Maid berambut biru itu segera membuka pintu depan, dan terlihatlah ruang tamu yang megah dan juga sebuah piano putih yang sedang dimainkan oleh pemuda yang sudah menolong Hinata dua kali. Pemuda itu belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata yang menatap takjub padanya yang masih asyik memainkan piano itu dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda?" Sasuke menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap HInata yang melihat dengan wajah tak percaya dan maid itu.

"Kau boleh pergi Matsuri, tinggalkan saja kami berdua. Dan juga bawakan kami minuman," Sasuke menyuruh maid yang bernama Matsuri dengan tegas, Matsuri mematuhi perintah itu. Dia meletakkan lukisan itu disamping meja ruang tamu dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Hinata masih memandangi pemuda yang sudah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, Hinata jadi malu.

"Ahh, arigatou atas pertolongan Uchiha-san yang sudah menolongku dua kali," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hnn," hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu berdiri lama-lama, lebih baik kau duduk," ucap Sasuke yang seperti perintah sambil duduk dikursi yang tak jauh dari Hinata.

"Ah, dan aku juga membawa ini sebagai hadiah ucapan terimakasih, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa se bagai ucapan terimakasih, " Hinata menyerahkan lukisan yang dibawanya kepada Sasuke, kemudian duduk.

Sasuke memperhatikan lukisan yang dibawa Hinata, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa lukisan ini sangat bagus, namun karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi, ia tidak mau memuji karya Hinata yang bagus.

"Tidak buruk," ucap Sasuke masih memperhatikan lukisan matahari senja yang hanya dibalas senyuman puas oleh Hinata.

Dua manusia yang berada diruangan yang sama ini, bukanlah pembuat suasana yang menarik. Keahlian yang sama yaitu tidak suka membuat keributan dan lebih senang tidak membuka suara satu sama lain, membuat ruangan yang lega ini menjadi lebih sunyi. Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tajamnya dan Hinata yang diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang berisi lukisan serta benda interior lainnya yang sangat megah diruangan ini. Keheningan itu sirna setelah datang Matsuri membawakan teh hangat untuk kedua orang itu. Hinata akhirnya tersenyum lega untuk sementara karena memang daritadi ia gugup diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Namun ternyata Matsuri tidak bisa berlama-lama, ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Setelah menghidangkan teh itu ia buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Hinata meminum teh itu sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan dirinya. Karena tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin sunyi saja, akhirnya Hinata memulai pembicaraan yang sangat biasa sekedar basa-basi.

"Uhmm, kau tinggal sendiri disini Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, dimana keluargamu?"

"Kenapa kau harus tau," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Uhm, gomen," Hinata menunduk, ia jadi bingung kalau sudah begini. Apalagi yang ia harus bicarakan agar suasana ini tidak semakin hening.

"Ah, Uchiha-san…"

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke, tidak usah pakai nama keluargaku."

"Ah, gomen Sasuke-kun," Hinata merasa bersalah lagi.

Teh yang dihidangkan Matsuri sudah habis diminum oleh Hinata, suasana hening itu kembali tercipta. Hinata hanya melirik-lirik piano putih yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lama bermain piano Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata malu-malu kembali membuat suasana menjadi tidak hening.

"Tidak juga," jawaban singkat dan padat dari Sasuke yang masih bersikap dingin.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bermain piano?" Hinata merasa ingin mengetahui soal piano yang ada diruangan itu.

"Kau mau keliling rumah?" tawar Sasuke yang seolah-olah tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lebih dahulu kepintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan lain yang lebih terbuka. Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari tubuh mereka berdua, ketika mereka mulai masuk. Hinata merasa tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya matahari, sedaritadi senyumnya tidak berhenti tampak diwajah manisnya. Mereka berjalan ketempat yang lebih terbuka lagi, kolam renang yang besar mulai tampak ketika mereka memasuki ruangan yang lebih terbuka lagi. Namun, bukan itu tujuan Sasuke membawa Hinata keluar ke halaman rumahnya. Mereka menaiki anak tangga yang tidak terlalu banyak, begitu sampai Hinata tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja. Seakan takjub dengan pemandangannya yang begitu indah, terlihat bukit yang dibelakangnya ada kota Tokyo yang indah, matahari sebentar lagi akan kembali ke peristirahatannya, jadi seperti melihat matahari terbenam dari balik bukit ini.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata, gadis ini benar-benar takjub. Baru pertama kali ia melihat matahari terbenam dari tempat yang begitu indah, berlatar belakang kota Tokyo yang luas, ia tak bisa menggambarkan yang lebih indah daripada ini di memorinya. Bermandikan cahaya matahari Hinata menyaksikan matahari terbenam, setelah matahari itu terbenam, saat itu juga lampu warna-warni mulai mewarnai kota Tokyo, seperti magic. Hinata tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, seakan-akan hanya ia sendiri yang ada ditempat itu. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata, memikirkan sesuatu yang Hinata tidak tau.

Langit semakin gelap, angin juga semakin berhembus kencang.

Dingin.

Itu yang menyadarkan Hinata akan lamunannya tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia melirik pemuda itu yang masih meneruskan pandangannya kedepan, ia merasa tidak tahu diri karena mengabaikan sang pemilik rumah.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada kilauan cahaya lampu kota Tokyo.

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, arigatou."

"Aku sudah tau," Sasuke berjalan duluan yang diikuti Hinata kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Lukisanmu," Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata tersenyum membalasnya, ia tidak menyangka ternyata pemuda dingin yang ada dihadapannya sangat baik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat baik."

Sasuke melipat tangannya ke dada sambil terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersenyum memandanginya.

Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya semakin tertinggal jauh dari Sasuke, ia semakin panik karena Sasuke sudah menghilang dibelokan. Hinata berlari mengejar Sasuke, kolam renang itu menjadi tempat yang sial bagi Hinata. Terlalu berlari cepat, ia tak bisa menghindari lantai yang licin dari air kolam renang.

_Byuurr _

Air yang dingin segera menerpa tubuh gadis ini. Tidak bisa berenang adalah hal yang sulit bagi Hinata untuk keluar dari kolam renang ini. Nafasnya sesak, bagaimana kalau ia mati disini, hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Namun semua itu sirna setelah ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya kepermukaan. Menariknya kepinggir kolam, masih dalam penguasaan kesadarannya, Hinata memperhatikan siapa yang menyelamatkannya. Sasuke.

Tentu saja, karena ini adalah rumahnya. Hinata jadi merasa sungkan karena sudah ditolong pemuda ini tiga kali. Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata kepinggir kolam, angin dingin segera menerpa tubuh gadis ini. Hinata merasa tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Hinata, kau bisa mendengarku," Sasuke memegangi pundak Hinata yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Dingin," ucap Hinata dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang memang sudah tersedia dikursi santai yang ada didekatnya. Secara gentleman Sasuke memeluk Hinata setelah membungkus tubuh gadis itu dengan handuk.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja," tanya Sasuke masih memeluk Hinata.

"Aku merasa mati rasa, disini dingin sekali," Hinata masih menatap Sasuke yang memeluknya.

"Lebih baik kita kedalam." 

"Tapi, aku merasa tubuhku mati rasa," ucap Hinata yang masih diam.

Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi, ia tidak mau membuat gadis ini sakit lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikiran Sasuke untuk membuat panas tubuhnya mengalir sedikit kedalam tubuh Hinata adalah…

Menciumnya.

Segera saja, Sasuke mencium Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam tak percaya.

To Be Continued

Ditunggu review dari kalian yaaa….


End file.
